U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,549 discloses a form of underwater connector having interfitting, telescoping receptacle and "stinger" parts for connecting hydraulic control lines with submerged, controlled devices. Each pair of mating passages in the receptacle and "stinger" are sealingly connected by a resilient seal ring secured in the end of the "stinger" passage by a threaded retainer and optionally provided with an embedded reinforcing ring for high pressure situations. The retainer and reinforcement are necessary to prevent distortion of the seal and blowing out of the seal ring as the assembly is separated.